Imperfect Perfection
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: What if Katherine and Elena were not the only women the Salvatore brothers loved? What if she was just as manipulating and cold as Katherine, and beautiful and passionate as Elena? Well, there was a girl like that and this is her story.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Katherine and Elena were not the only women the Salvatore brothers loved? What if she was just as manipulating and cold as Katherine, and beautiful and passionate as Elena? Well, there was a girl like that and this is her story.

**AN: This is NOT a one shot. It says its about Damon and Stefan but basically its a love triangle between Stefan/Damon and my character I made up. It's set about 15 years after Stefan and Damon are made into vampires. I hope you enjoy it, I worked really hard on it and really want people to like it. Even if Victorian Era/1800's isn't your thing, please read anyway, it may surprise you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**I walked along the crowded streets, pushing people out my way and shoving bodies with my own. I wondered what the commotion was, the streets were never this crowded. I pushed my way through crowd to the edge.

I gasped when I saw the cause of it all. There had been a murder. The girl looked only about twelve and very pretty. Her neck and part of her chest was ripped apart and the blood from the wound was soaking into ground. I felt sick, but something glued me to the spot, watching her body. People were whispering and gasping but my mind blocked it out. Something big and heavy hit me and I was thrown to the ground. I hit my head and my eyes closed suddenly with exhaustion.

I opened my eyes to see big wide, blank eyes staring at me. I was staring right into the face of the murdered girl. The crowd around me was shouting and moving around. I rolled over and sat up. The crowd was staring with shocked expressions while a young man my age was kneeling down in front of me, his head tilted back slightly. He was one the most handsome men I had ever seen.

His skin was pale and his eyes were a deep green. I blinked and shook my head to see if I was dreaming but all that did was make my head throb. My attention focused on the man in front of me and my eyes met his. He put his hand out and I placed mine in his. He pulled me to my feet gently. I smiled at him sweetly but he didn't smile back. I brushed the dirt from my skirt, hoping that the satin wasn't ruined; mother would have a cow if it was. I frowned quickly but then I spoke.

"Thank you for your help." I said and bent my head, smiling demurely.

"It was nothing. I am sorry that whoever knocked you down was too cowardly to help you back up." He replied fiercely.

"I'm just happy that you were there to help me." I replied, my flirtatious mood popping out. A look of discomfort crossed his face and I regretted what I just said.

"I hope you are alright, Miss-" He paused and looked at me directly. I raised my chin slightly and looked coolly at him.

"Miss Victoria Markham ." I replied proudly, I expected him to recognize my famous surname but I noticed no hint of recognition.

"And you are?" I leveled my eyes with his and he smiled slightly. I noticed an odd accent in his voice when he spoke again.

"Stefan Salvatore. I am sorry to be so rude, but I was on my way for lunch with a friend and I will have to take leave of your endearing company." He replied with a small tight-lipped smile which I nodded in acceptance. He bowed quickly before disappearing into the crowd. I hurried out of the crowd quickly, in search of my carriage but I saw none.

Swallowing my anger and frustration, I trudged along the damp stone street in search of the missing carriage. As I neared our city home, I dusted my skirt off and fixed my hat. I would make sure to mention to my father that he should get a better carriage driver.

Muttering to myself as I entered the finely furnished home, I was ambushed by a figure clad in plum purple. Arms wrapped around me and squeezed me so tightly I almost choked. The person pulled back and I managed to stifle the moan rising in my throat. Amelie. My infuriating cousin. A year younger than I am, Amelie is the most… annoying person I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Always clinging to me and following me, she is the worst kind of admirer anyone could ask for. I have always had the feeling that her parents do not care too much for her and that is the reason behind leaving her with me.

Her sharp grey eyes stared at me and smile was on her lips. She came forward to kiss me on the cheek and I flinched away from her. It seemed she doesn't notice and I allowed her to kiss me quickly. "Tori! Where have you been?" Amelie squealed and grabbed my hand. "Aunt Lillian was so worried!" Yes, I'm sure my mother was very worried about me. She gazed at me with big eyes, an innocent expression on her angular face. I strode past her quickly and she followed me as I neared the parlor.

As I entered, my eyes darted over to my mother. She was standing by the window, tapping her foot. I could see the anger vibrating through her. As she turned around, a layer of goosebumps grew on my skin. She was angry. Furious. Her eyes were hard and her mouth set in a firm line. Her eyes bored into mine and then she quickly turned to Amelie, who was watching her warily.

"Amelie, could I please have a word with my daughter, alone." My mother commanded in a clipped tone, she did not address me- this would surely set her off- but rather Amelie. Amelie flinched and made an exit quickly, even she wasn't dense enough to see how angry my mother was. The door shut quietly behind my cousin and then my mother approached me slowly.

"Victoria, where have you been?" My mother inquired, her tone icy. I managed to stay still but clenched my hands together to keep her from seeing how they trembled.

"I was out walking." I replied coolly and her eyes flashed.

"Walking? After what happened?" My mother's eyes bulged in disbelief and I challenged her with an innocent expression.

"Whatever do you mean, Mother?" She clenched her teeth quickly before opening her mouth.

"You know what I mean, Victoria." She spat my name like it was something repulsive and unworthy to say amongst good company.

"Mother, there was no danger. I have arrived home unharmed. Why are you making such a big fuss?" I said tiredly and quicker than I could blink, pain spread like fire through my cheek. I cupped the side of my face and blinked back tears.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again you foolish insufferable girl." She snapped and grabbed my shoulder roughly. "Do you understand?" I didn't answer, the words caught in my throat and she shook me forcefully. I rattled in her grip and my teeth clattered. When she stopped, I trembled and the tears threatened to spill. She shoved me aside and left the room quickly, slamming the door behind her with a resounding bang.

I stood there quietly, shaking, tears flowing down my cheeks. My cheek ached from where my mother's hand had come in contact with and I was shivering for some strange reason. This had not been the first time my mother had hit me and it did not bother me, much.

Time passed, and I didn't move. Hours, it seemed, later I managed to take a deep breath gather my bearings. My tears had dried and the pain had left my cheek. I left the room quickly and left the parlor door open. As I mounted the stairs a soft voice spoke.

"Tori? Where are you going?" Amelie's voice rang out and I froze.

"To my room. I would also like to mention that my name is Victoria." I replied coldly and she paused.

"Could I come?" She asked hopefully and I clenched my teeth in annoyance.

"No." I snapped and she didn't seem to notice my tone.

"Why?" She continued to badger me and I spun on her.

"Because I said you couldn't, you stupid annoying brat!" I spat and tears gathered in her eyes. I left her and dashed up the stairs and down the hall. When I came to my room and I flung the door open and shut it behind me quietly. I stumbled over to my bed and fell on it, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Sometimes I wondered why my family was my family, what have I done that is so horrible, to deserve them? What have I done? My mother pushed me and pushed me almost to breakage and my father was simply disappointed in me and nothing could that fact. I was never enough for them.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter, sorry I was so late with updating it, I had a bit of writers block on how to end it. But here ya go, enjoy! :)**

**Diclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

**When I awoke, sun streamed through the window and the smell of food wafted through the air. My stomach growled and suddenly I felt ravenous. I managed to roll over and sit up and I realized that someone had changed my clothes when I saw the lacy nightgown I wore. A silver tray with a cover sat on table beside the settee. I threw my covers off and jumped to my feet before grabbing the bed post for balance as a rush of dizziness swept through me. As I neared the table, the scent grew stronger and my mouth started to water. Not being able to hold back any longer, I dashed over to tray and pulled the lid off swiftly. A golden pancake topped with an assortment of fruit sat on the white plate. I brought the plate over to my tea table and sat down at the table and eagerly grabbed my fork. The first taste of it set my taste buds buzzing and I ate the rest quickly.

After finishing my breakfast I decided it was time to get dressed. I chose a sky blue dress with a frilly lace collar and sleeves and did my hair up in an elegant twist. After I had pinned a hat on, I was buttoning the last button on my boots, the click of a door opening made me look up. A maid bustled in and made her way over to the bed. I cleared my throat and she looked up in alarm.

"Mistress Victoria! Oh my, I am sorry for- for." She stuttered nervously and then took a deep breath. "I am sorry for bothering you Miss, I just came to clean up a bit. I'll leave now." She gave me soft smile but I didn't return, instead fixing my cold blue eyes on her.

"No, continue you with your work. I was just leaving." I replied coldly and she nodded mutely.

I swept out of the room and made my way downstairs. The heavy oak door to my mother's favourite sitting room loomed in front of me. I was nervous to enter, anxious to see out she would react upon my appearance. I gathered my courage and knocked lightly on the paneled door. My mother's cool voice rang out immediately and I entered. She turned to me as I entered and I felt her eyes appraise me. I didn't speak until I was sure she was done.

"Victoria." She smiled coldly and I fought back a gulp.

"Hello Mother. I'm ever so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could go shopping?" I asked politely and I saw the furious disbelief in her eyes. "But I'll be sure to take someone with me. A maid perhaps?" I added quickly and she calmed down.

"I suppose, if the maid is by your side for the entire time." My mother sniffed and reached over to ring a bell. After a few moments a maid rushed in. "Could you please tell Ellen that she is needed?" My mother demanded and the maid nodded before disappearing. My newly revived happiness disappeared as soon as she said Ellen. Ellen was an older maid with plain brown hair and dull brown eyes that had served my mother since she was a newly-wed. She would stick to me like glue and report to my mother everything I did. I wouldn't even be able to bribe her into lying. But the maid from earlier came back, alone.

"I'm so sorry Misstress Markham, but Ellen is ill." The maid nervously told my other. She trembled in front of my mother and I felt sorry for her. This news seemed to enrage my mother but she tucked it way before replying.

"Very well then. If Ellen cannot, Mary, you will mind my daughter while she is shopping." My mother directed, annoyance creeping into her voice. She dismissed Mary with a wave of her hand and the nervous maid disappeared.

"Thank you Mother." I told her quickly but she didn't answer so I left the room. After adorning my coat and gloves and retrieving my parasol, I waited for Mary. I had sent another maid to fetch her but she had not arrived. I was beginning to become impatient when Mary appeared.

"I'm sorry Miss; I had to attend to your cousin. But that is no excuse." I ignored her apology, instead pulling the front door open and I stepping outside. The sun beamed down, into my eyes and I was forced to squint as I opened my parasol. With the parasol blocking the sun, I strode down the street with Mary close on my heels.

The streets were crowded, but that was not unusual in London at this time. The first store I entered, several employees rushed to me and offered me their service. Two new dresses later, I entered another store. There I purchased a pair of leather gloves and new silk stockings. At another store, I came out with three hats. Mary's arms were starting to grow fuller and fuller, and the top of her brown haired head was barely visible over the monstrous pile of boxes and bags in her arms. The last store, I simply ordered a new ball gown and then left it quickly, without alerting Mary. I walked quickly, looking over my shoulder every now and then.

When I was sure I was far away, I stopped and looked around at my surroundings that I had ignored for a quite while. I was in a part of the city I had never been before. The houses were dark and dreary and most of them were in dire need of repair. The cobblestone street was grimy and dirty and I held up my skirts as I walked. The people were different too; scary and poor. Dirty faces and skinny bodies surrounded me. I felt several men look me over as I passed them and each look made a shiver go down my spine. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I realized that the conditions were getting worse. But as I passed a tavern, events took a turn for the worse.

I stopped in front of it, without noticing, to rub a muddy handprint of my skirt that a grimy child had left, when two drunk men came stumbling out the door of the tavern. I heard raucous laughter and I looked up. The two men were staring at me and as they made their way over to me, I gulped. They stopped in front of me, one still with a tin cup in his hands.

"Why hello 'ere, beautiful? What are doin' round these parts? Lookin' 'or some company?" The one with cup laughed loudly and the other one, who had a beard, laughed along.

"I'm Richard and that's Joe. You see, were very lonely and looking for some company, and here you are all alone. So why don't you come with us and we'll make you all good and in return you can make us feel not lonely." 'Richard' seemed much more sober and as he placed hand on my arm, I smelt barely any alcohol. Goosebumps rose on my arm where he touched it and I roughly pulled away.

"Now don't go and get all 'ean on us, were 'ice men. I'l be 'ots of fun." Joe grinned as Richard's rough hand climbed its way up my arm to my neck where he massaged it. Fear was climbing its way up my throat and I couldn't speak, my whole body was numb and I couldn't run away. I was trapped.

"Now c'mon, darling." Richard whispered into my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, making me shiver.

"Take your hands of the young lady and step away." A cold male voice rang out from behind me. Richard and Joe glanced at the speaker but did not let me go.

"If you don't let her go, I can assure you that what will happen, will not be in any way pleasant for you." The stranger's tone was arrogant but demanding and cold all the same. His threatening words made Richard and Joe glance at each other warily. Joe stepped back but Richard wasn't about to give up.

"C'mon Richard. She's not worth getting' 'urt or. Let's just go." Joe whispered anxiously and when Richard didn't reply, shrugged and ran away.

"If you're going to be this way, then fine." The stranger muttered and quicker than I could say my own name, the air beside me was empty. I searched around for Richard and then I spotted him lying on the street, ten feet away.

I turned around to thank the strange and froze in shock. He was the most handsome man I had even seen, he even rivaled the looks of the man I had met yesterday, Stefan Salvatore.

His black hair was disheveled and pushed back as if he had run a hand through it. The bluest eyes-even more bluer than mine- stared back at me.

"Than-thank you! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me." My words rushed out. He smiled a lazy smile and I felt his eyes graze over me, from my head to my chest, to my waist and then back up to my face and then my lips. But this time, instead of raising goosebumps, I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. This made him smirk and then he spoke.

"It was my duty. Here you were, two drunks pawing at you, I couldn't just leave a beautiful girl like you, to fight off those monstrous buffoons." The stranger smiled charmingly and I was entranced. "You haven't told me your name yet." I didn't notice that he had spoken until an impatient look crossed his face.

"I'm Victoria Markham." I managed to say and I blushed again. I had never blushed this much before in the present of a man. He noticed and the corner of his mouth turned up. His eyes ran over me again as my heart raced inside my chest.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." My heart stopped beating. This man, he couldn't be related to Stefan Salvatore, could he? I didn't say that aloud but the question rang inside my head.

"Now that we have made our names known, it is my duty as a man, to escort you out of this dreadful place." He smiled that charming smile again and held out an arm, which I took eagerly. With my arm hooked through his, Damon led me down the cobblestone street, my mind fading into oblivion.

* * *

**Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write! It gives me motivation and incentive to write more! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I feel like such a jerk and a hypocrite. I always vowed not to be the author who writes a couple chapters and then completely forgets about that story. And then I did that very thing. I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated, I almost finished this chapter and then I sort of got writer's block and I couldn't think of anything more for this story. I really will try to update again soon. I also thought that maybe you guys could maybe suggest something? That might help too. Or reviews would wonderful too. Lot's and lot's of reviews. Anyway, sorry again and I hope you like this chapter. Oh and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, sadly.**

* * *

As Damon led me down the filthy streets, all I could think of was how cold he was. As close as I was too him, I should have been able to feel heat radiating off of him. But there was none. As the houses lining the streets grew bigger and cleaner, and the stores brighter and cheerful; it was pushed to the back of my mind.

We didn't speak much until he stopped beside a fancy black carriage. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face but he didn't answer, just smirked.

"Miss Markham, I have very much enjoyed your company and I would like to ask you to accompany me to tea at the home I am renting. Rest assured, it is not very far from here." He looked at me somberly and I almost answered right away. But my mother's face appeared in my head and I didn't want to know how she would react if I were to accept his invitation. But he was finely dressed and had an expensive looking carriage, might he be wealthy? His accent was odd, as had Stefan Salvatore's. He must me American; but I had heard that American's were very wealthy.

"You have treated me with un-deserved kindness. I was a mere stranger to you and yet you destined yourself to help me. I must decline your invitation as you have done too much for me already. I am sorry." I replied, something aching in chest as I spoke. An un-readable expression entered his face.

"No, you are the one that has treated me with kindness. Gracing me with your wonderful company has been enough in return and I must insist that you join me for tea." He gazed into my eyes and I felt something inside me stop and an odd feeling came over me. My mouth opened on its own accord.

"Yes, I would be glad to have tea with you." My voice sounded foreign to me and I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. The odd feeling left me as soon as he broke his gaze from mine. He pulled open the small door on the carriage and held out hand. I took it and stepped up into the carriage as gracefully as I could manage. He came in after me and took a seat across of me. I could feel the carriage wheels underneath us moving slowly and then the horses transitioned into faster gait and then we were moving swiftly down the street.

The ride was long, yet enjoyable. We didn't speak much except for a few pleasant words here and there. The curtains were drawn inside the carriage and it cast a mysterious dark feel to interior.

"Mr. Salvatore, if you don't mind me asking, but are you from England?" I asked, curiosity in my voice. He gave an odd look before replying.

"No, I'm from Virginia, in America. And please call me Damon." He gave me that charming smile once again and some part of me melted inside.

"Of course, as long as you call me Victoria." I looked at him with smile playing on my lips and when he smirked, I felt a pleasant feeling come over me.

"As you wish, Victoria." As my name escaped his lips, I felt my face grow warm. My name, it sounded so… perfect when coming from his lips. It sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a lurching stop and I was thrown forward violently. I flew toward Damon and he managed to catch me gently, holding my elbows firmly. Again, I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I looked down, but then I was aware of how close we were.

I looked up and I was swamped by his cold breath on my face. My chest grew tight and I yearned for his lips. His hands burned through the thin material of my dress and then I lifted one hand toward his face, to brush the long black locks out of his eyes. My fingertips hovered just over his skin and I felt his blue eyes staring at my lips. I pulled my hand back and then he leant forward slowly. Closer and closer. I resisted the urge to just pull him to me but as I placed one hand on his chest, my fingernails dug into his jacket. My body wanted him badly and such horrific thoughts were running through my mind. It was wrong for a lady of my status and age to be having such thoughts. So scandalous. That last thought snapped me out of the trance-like state and I pulled back violently from him. My heart raced inside my chest thumped up and down. Disappointment and hint of irritation was in his eyes before they returned to their usual warmth.

The air was tense and I wished that the carriage would begin moving again. As if he had read my mind, Damon rapped on the carriage roof and after a few seconds, it started to slowly move. The movement soothed me and I began to relax.

When we stopped next, I peered out the small window and saw a house. It didn't look anything special on the outside, just red bricks and white shutters on the windows. Damon got out first and held out a hand for me to take. I daintily took it and hopped down gracefully. We made our way to the front door and I stepped in after Damon opened the door. The inside was the complete opposite of the outside. It opened onto a foyer with paneled walls and marble floors. A staircase led upstairs and two doors were on my right and left. We entered the door on the right which was revealed as the parlor. Rich wallpaper was on the walls and an expensive embroidered carpet was on the floor which occupied most of the room. A settee and two chairs sat on one side of the room and a table with chairs on the other side.

Damon led me over to the settee and I took a seat on it while he sat on one of the chairs. Tea was served soon and I occupied myself with the small porcelain cup.

"Victoria, I feel as if I have known you for so long, yet we met hours ago. You have not told me much about yourself." Damon drawled and although I noticed it, I ignored his clever way of disguising his snooping with charming words.

"Oh, please forgive me. What would you like you to know?" I responded with a smile slightly on my lips.

"Well, tell me about your family. Someone as wonderful and beautiful as you must have a family just as good." He replied with a smirk and I managed to keep a grimace off my face. My family was just the opposite.

"Oh, thank you. Well, my mother and father's names are Thomas and Lillian Markham. I had a brother named Thomas, but he died shortly after I was born. My father is the younger brother of Lord William Markham." I spoke in a condescending tone once again but he didn't seem to notice. "And your family? I have not heard much of them."

"My parents were Guiseppe and Margeruite Salvatore. I have a younger brother." He replied nonchalantly as if his family were not worth bothering with.

"Were?" I questioned, a look of confusion on my face.

"Mother passed when I was young and father very recently." He sighed and a faraway look came into his eyes as if was thinking or remembering something. Or someone.

"I'm sorry." I murmured and leant forward and took his hand gently. I squeezed lightly and looked into his eyes. Our gazed locked and I was lost in his endlessly blue eyes. I had been wrong before, Damon's eyes made him much more handsome than Stefan Salvatore.

Suddenly, the slam of a door made my head snap up in alarm. I saw anger flash in Damon's eyes before it disappeared. Footsteps sounded just outside the door and then a young man walked in. He looked at Damon first and then at me with a shocked expression that turned to anger as he recognized me.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." I said politely with a smirk on my lips. Damon glanced at me in surprise but then looked at his brother.

"Miss Markham." He nodded and then no one spoke. Damon and Stefan stared at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. It was as if they were talking through their minds, instead of with their lips.

"When did you meet my darling brother?" Damon turned to me and spoke, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Just yesterday. He rescued me after I was pushed my some cowardly peasant." I glanced at Stefan with a demure smile on my face as I spoke. "He was ever so kind to me." I added sweetly.

"Of course. My daring brother came to your rescue." Damon's eyes went skyward and then he sighed. I was a bit shocked by his rude behavior toward his brother and I knew my eyes were wide with surprise. He must have noticed because his arrogant expression disappeared as he turned to me.

"Victoria, please excuse my rude behavior, I don't know what possessed me to act that way." He looked at me steadily but he didn't look very sorry.

"Do not apologize to me, apologize to your brother. It was him you were rude to." I replied and glanced at Stefan Salvatore, a smirk tugging at his lips. Damon grounded his teeth.

"Stefan, I'm sorry for being so rude. My behavior was uncalled for and you did not deserve it." Damon said quickly and I nodded in approval. Stefan smiled triumphantly.

"I accept your apology, brother." Stefan replied lightly, a bit of amusement underlying in his statement.

"Now if you don't mind, could you tell us your business being here? Victoria and I were enjoying a tea when you so rudely interrupted us." Damon demanded arrogantly and I rolled my eyes. Already he was just as rude as he had been before. What have I been doing, entertaining myself with these odd Americans?

"I came here to discuss something with you but as you have company, I'll leave you." Stefan replied plainly. He was about to say goodbye as I interrupted him.

"Mr. Salvatore, please. I do not mind and I'm sure neither would your brother, if you stayed for tea." I smiled softly at him but his expression didn't change.

"This is my brother's house; if he invites me then I will stay." Stefan said and I turned to look expectantly at Damon. It looked as if Damon clenched his jaw and he paused before responding.

"Of course, Stefan, it would be my pleasure to have you for tea." Damon replied and he sounded a bit sarcastic. Stefan took a seat in the other chair and tea was poured.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. It's a SUPER crappy ending. It's like, ohmygawd, something bigs going to happen between Stefan and Damon and then bam. Nothing. It just ends. I'm really sorry and like I said above, I'm really having a bad case of writing block with this story. And don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
